Tell Her
by WeCanFlyToGallifrey
Summary: Eleven wants to make sure Ten tells Rose something very important. Set during The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a idea I got from Time Crash, If you haven't seen it yet just look it up on youtube, its really funny. I was going to use Twelve instead of Eleven for this, but I don't really know yet how Twelve acts, things like that. Enjoy!**

"Now, eyes on the box." The Doctor said to Madge, wanting to give her one last suprise before they parted  
>"Oh, Caretaker? What if I require you again?" Madge asked<br>"Make a wish." he said, then stepped into the blue box before it started to dematerialize. The time lord flipped switches, doing his odd little dance around the center console. He reached for a lever then jumped back when he saw another hand reaching for the same thing. His eyes slowly traveled up the pinstriped sleeve, then up to the face. "What?" he said in disbelief, looking at the man in converse and a pinstriped suit with spiky gravity defying hair. "It's you!" He cried in disbelief.

"Yes, its me! But who are you? He cried.

"I'm you!"

"You're me?"

"You're me!"

"I'm you?"

"Who's you?" The blonde girl asked as she walked up from behind the tenth doctor, looking at the bow-tie-clad man with confusion.

"I don't know," he replied to his companion. "Some bloke who thinks he's the Doctor that somehow got into the TARDIS." He turned to his future self, saying "Where and when do you live, we are very busy and really would enjoy not having a tagalong." The eleventh doctor seemed much more interested in the girl standing next to the pinstripe clad man than what his former self was saying. "Rose.' he said quietly staring at her. He walked up to the pink and yellow human, touching her cheek. "Rose." he repeated in disbelief. He was startled out of his trance when the other doctor pushed his hand away rather quickly, pulling Rose towards himself.

"May I ask again, who are you?" The tenth doctor asked rather loudly. He seemed to be a bit put off by his future self getting near Rose.

"Right! You must want to know that!" He spun around, walked away a few steps, then came back. "I am the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor, the last living time lord, thank you, you are welcome. Timelines meshing together and all that. I suppose we won't wipe your memory because I remember all of this so it doesn't seem to be necessary."

"You changed the desktop theme!?" cried the spiky haired time lord with a disgusted look on his face. "I don't like it!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know, I kinda like it." Rose said

"What?!" The doctor said to his companion. "Why on earth would you like this one better!"

"It looks less beat up... younger." Rose explained with a smile on her face, looking at the future doctor. He smiled back at her shyly and waved.

"No, you are wrong, you like mine better, Rose. You just don't see that." He rolled his eyes. "Humans"

"Rose doesn't need your help to think. Rose can be smarter than us sometimes."

"Thank you, Doctor." she said, marching over to stand by the floppy haired man.

"Oi, I'm the Doctor!"  
>"Well, he's the Doctor too!"<p>

"Yes, but I'm your do-" He was cut off by his companion.

"I'm gonna go see if my room looks the same, be right back!" she said as she ran off into a corridor. The eleventh doctors eyes widened. He did not want Rose to see the signs that someone had been sleeping in her room. Well, more specifically, him. He brushed off the worry. Rose would probably just think that it was the future her. She didn't know that she wasn't with him anymore.

"I remember all of this, you know." the eleventh said. "And I know what you're thinking right now."

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"Listen. I can push this lever right now, and you will be back in the console room of your TARDIS, Rose in her bedroom on your ship. But when you go back, You need to do something very important."

"And what is that?"

"Tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"You know what you need to tell her." The older doctor pushed the button on the console, and his younger self disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor realized he was back in the TARDIS, his TARDIS, and sighed with relief. He decided to make sure Rose was okay, safe back in her bedroom. He was about to walk into the hallway when Rose walked out. "Rose! There you are! Good, you made it back too! That was interesting, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... but you know what was strange? My door was locked on the future TARDIS, like she didn't want me to go in. I wonder why?"

"Hmm, not sure. Maybe she didn't want you to see something important from the future. She's a bit strange sometimes, the old girl"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to get some rest, the Olympics took it out of me. That the first time you carried the torch?"

"Maybe..." he said, drawing out the word. She smiled at him then walked down the corridor to her room. She walked to the pink and yellow door that had the strange markings on it that she learned said Rose in Gallifreyan, and turned the knob. It wouldn't open. She tried again. After she realized it wouldnt open, she walked out to the console room. "Doctor-" She was cut off by the time lord's rambling.

"Why is there dust? There's dust!" He ran a finger along the console and licked it. "Two hundred year old dust."

"Doctor, my door wouldn't open."

"Okay, here, I'll go sonic it." They walked to Rose's room, and just as the Doctor unlocked it, the Doctor ran over and stopped him.

"No!"

"What?"

"What?"

"I thought I sent you lot back!"

"I thought you sent us back?"

"Why can't I go in my room?" The Eleventh Doctor seemed to panic for a bit, flailing his arms,

'Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, best not, I'll get you one of the other rooms, uhm, yes, okay then. Doctor, care to help me with this problem we seem to be having with the TARDIS?"

"Oh, yes, Doctor."

"Come along, then, Doctor."

"Really? Could you two be any more immature?"

'Oi, I am much older than you, and you know that!" Ten remarked.

"Well then maybe you should stop acting like a five-year-old!"

"I do not act like a five-year-old!" He stuck his lower lip out and pouted. Rose laughed, nudging the eleventh doctor who started to laugh as well when he saw his younger self pouting.

"Come along, Doctor" Eleven said.

" I am very mature!" Ten shouted over his shoulder to Rose as they walked away.

"Sure, Doctor." She smiled as they walked away. She looked over at the door to her bedroom. _What was in there that he didn't want me to see?_ She wondered. _Should I? Well, the Doctor told me not to. _She laughed at that statement, turning the knob and opening the door.

**A/N: Soooo, why do you think the Doctor doesn't want Rose to go in her room on the future TARDIS? )**

**Reviews make me happy. It's also Valentine's Day, and it's not like I'll be getting any real ones, so review away!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose stepped into her bedroom through the pink door. It looked the same as always, except for the fact that it looked like it had very recently been slept in. "Wow, I've gotten sloppy." Rose always made her bed. Wait... she recalled what the Doctor, her Doctor, had said. "200 years... I'm gone." The thought saddened her. It is a new regeneration though, a new man, he might not really need her, or even want her traveling with him anymore. Also, she obviously had to die at some point, it was bound to happen. But that brought her back to her first observation. Why had somebody been sleeping in her room? She looked around a little more before she found a bow tie and a pair of boots next to the bed. Pulling back the covers, she saw a gray shirt with cutouts on the shoulders. Her shirt, the shirt she had been weraing when she first met the doctor, back when he was all big ears, leather jackets, and blue eyes. She missed those eyes sometimes. But no matter how much she loved those blue eyes, she loved her new doctors brown eyes even more. She walked over to the pictures on her dresser. The picture Jack took of them dancing with each other, him in his leather jacket and her in her Union Jack shirt. The time the brown-eyed Doctor had held out the camera to take a picture of them in their 1950's getup. The picture ohe took of them after the end of the world, when they went out for chips Two hundred years from now. In her bed. Which had been slept in.

"Rose! I told you not to go in here!" The Eleventh Doctor burst through the door.

"Why not?" she asked, hands on her hips

"Because I said so!" He said defiantly, taking one step towards Rose

"That is not a valid answer!" She took a small step towards him.

"My ship!" Closer.

"My room!" Closer.

"It hasn't been your room for over two hundred years!" he shouted, almost near tears. She backed away when she saw the sadness and pain in his eyes.

"It's you, isn't it. You've been sleeping in here."

"Rose..."

"Why?"

"I miss you."

"I'm sure you've been okay without me."

"Born from loneliness."

"What?"

"The Doctor you first met, he had just come back from the time war. He was born from hatred and rage, Born from War. That's why he was so hardened and mysterious."

"Yeah, he was a tough one."

"The Doctor out there in the console room, he was born from love."

"Love? What do you mean."

"Who was with him when he regenerated?"

"Me-oh. Really?"

"He regenerated into a man influenced by you, he regenerated into who he is for you."

"My own Doctor."

"Your own Doctor." he replied with a smile.

"And you?" she asked curiously.

"I regenerated all alone. No one there to help me find who I was."

"And born from loneliness, what does that make you?"

"I'm not sure, I think it makes me more emotional. That's a bad thing. Amy says I make more mistakes when I get emotional." Rose sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her as an invitation for the Doctor to sit next to her

"Amy? Who's Amy?" Rose asked, the words coming out a bit more bitter than she had expected

"She traveled with me until just a little while ago,with her husband. Amy and Rory Pond." He sat down on the bed.

"See, you weren't alone."

"I was, though. They were married, so in love. They had each other, they didn't need me at all, not one bit. Neither of them needed me."

"But I'm sure you gave them the adventure of a lifetime! You gave me the adventure of a lifetime. You change lives, Doctor, you make people so much happier and better! My life was so much better when I met you. Well, old old you. But really. You changed me. For the better." She took his hand, moving closer to him.

"You changed me too. You taught me how to love again after I was so battle scarred and wounded." Rose looked up, surprised when he said that. "I need you too, Rose."

"This regeneration is a lot better at sharing his feelings." She looked up to meet his eyes, smiling that trademark Rose Tyler tongue between teeth smile that he thought was absolutely adorable.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked, raising his nearly non-existent eyebrows with a smile

"Not at all, Doctor." She leaned in slowly, looking at him with questioning eyes. He smiled, then moved his head down so he could finally do what he had wanted to do all those years traveling with her, and all those years when he wasn't. Their lips finally touched, and Rose put her arms around him, he put his arms around her, and everything was perfect.

"Oh."

They broke apart, looking up to see the other doctor standing there in the doorway. The pain in his eyes broke Rose's heart. "Um, sorry, I'll just um, sorry." The younger Doctor quickly left. Rose and the Eleventh Doctor looked at each other worriedly, getting up and running out of the room. Ten had just started to walk back to the console room. Rose looked back at Eleven, and he stayed in the door frame.

"Doctor, I-"

"No, Rose, its okay, really. It's fine. I'm fine. It's fine."

"I'm sorry, we just got caught up" Rose explained. The eleventh doctor looked a bit hurt at that comment, though neither of the others could see him.

"Rose, it is fine. I don't care. He's me, I'm him. Not like I'm jealous or anything. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He walked off.

"He isn't fine-"his older self commented

"I know he's not!" She said to the older Doctor, cutting him off rather brashly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She would have to fix this. She just wasn't sure how.

**AN: Does anyone else ship Rose/Eleven? I do, just not as much as Rose/Ten. Don't worry, Tenrose will be endgame in this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Tenth Doctor had gone under the floor grating of the console room to think after he saw Rose kissing that man- No, he thought, kissing me. But not me. He looked straight ahead, unmoving, sitting in the swing, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. All he could think, over and over, was Why? Why did she kiss him? Was it because she liked that regeneration better? He looked younger, by human terms. Closer to Rose's age. Would she have preferred a younger looking him? When he regenerated after Satellite Five, after the kiss she didn't remember, he had tried so hard. Concentrating on becoming a man that was just right for his beloved pink and yellow human. It had helped that he was looking at her the whole time, and he thought he had succeeded. He thought he had become the perfect man for Rose Tyler. But he was wrong. She didn't want him at all. She wanted a different him, a younger him, a him that was more open with his emotions. He just couldn't be what Rose wanted him to be.

"Doctor?" The familiar voice rang out through the console room of the TARDIS. "Doctor, where are you? Can we talk?" He stayed silent. He didn't really want to talk to anyone. "Doctor, please, I know you're in here." He stayed perfectly still, trying not to make a single sound. She stood right above him. He panicked, dropping his sonic screwdriver. Being with that new clumsy doctor must be wearing off on him. "There you are. Listen, I know you're upset." she said. "Can you just talk to me?"

"I'm fine, Rose."

"No, you're not. Don't try to hide from me."

"Rose, can you please just leave?"

"No, just talk to me, please, don't shut me out"

"Please, just leave."

"Rose, just go away!"

"Hey, you don't need to talk to her like that! Be nice!" The eleventh doctor had come down to where they were without the two of them noticing.

"This is none of your business!" Ten spat out.

"My TARDIS, my companion, myself, I think it is my business!"

"She is not your companion! She. Is. MINE." The two doctors were inches away from each other now, almost shouting.

"Both of you! Stop shouting! You two are the same person! Is this all really necessary?"

"Yes, it is, because he just seems to think since we are in his TARDIS he can take whatever he wants from me!"

"I didn't take anything from you!"

"Then why were you kissing Rose?!"

"Rose isn't yours!"

"Well, she isn't yours, either!"

"I'm not anybody's!" The two Doctors turned to look at Rose. "Stop fighting over me like five-year-olds fighting over a toy! You two are both over 900 years old and you need to start acting like it, understand?"

"Yes." the two doctors said sheepishly.

"Now I'm going to finally go take a shower. Haven't gotten one since before the Olympics. You two need to work this out. I'll be back out here in half an hour." She turned and walked out of the console room.

The two doctors stood on the lower lever of the console room. Ten put his hands in his pockets and started looking around awkwardly, not knowing what to say. His eyes suddenly darted to the swing, just as his future self's did also. They both looked back at each other, then back to the swing. They both stared at each other for about three minutes, both knowing what each other was thinking. They both ran for the swing, trying to sit down in it at the same time.

"My TARDIS, my swing!"

"You get the swing all the time then, don't you?"

"It belongs to me!" Eleven was wrapping the cords the swing was suspended from around his hands so it would be secure to him while wrapping his legs around the seat. Ten stood on the seat trying to sit down unsuccessfully since his future self was trying to kick him. There was more struggle until they realized that they were stuck, both of their hands tied up above their heads, and then to top it all of, they were tied together at the wrists as well, so neither doctor could move from the swing.

"Brilliant, just brilliant!" both Doctors said at the same time, extremely aggravated.

"Well, Rose will be happy that we're bonding... Literally." Ten tried to hold back a smile at his future self's awful joke.

"Awful joke." Eleven stuck out his tongue at Ten's insult. "Rose was right, you do act like a five year old." Eleven rolled his eyes. "Oh, no, Rose." Ten realized. "I always mess things up with her! I'm such an idiot! What is it I'm doing wrong?"

"Well, after 200 years of thinking back on everything, you, aka me, did a lot of things wrong."

"Then what are they? I can't stand it when she's mad at me!"

"I know. It breaks your heart, doesn't it. And whenever you see her cry, you want to go and fine whoever did that to her, and you want to find whoever it was, and kill them, erase them from existence. Because it hurts. You can't stand to see your precious Rose hurt." A tear started to roll down Eleven's cheek. "You can't stand to see her hurt because you love her. You love her more than anyone or anything in the entire universe. And you cannot stand it when she looks at another man, you get possessive, and jealous, and she gets angry. Then you run to her and apologize, because you can't let her go home, you couldn't live, couldn't breathe without her. But every time that you apologize, you can never say all that you want to say." He was crying, hard now, Ten close to tears as well. "You can never say it! Just tell her! Tell her you love her, I don't care if this changes my personal timeline, it doesn't even matter! But she needs to know. Tell her you love her!"

**Review and you have a better chance of the TARDIS landing in your backyard**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about that mishap earlier today with this, I dont know what happened. Here is the chapter, fixed, and I hope you all like the plot twist at the end!**

"What do you mean, change the timelines?" Ten asked. Eleven's eyes widened as he realized that he had said way to much to his younger self.

"Nothing! I- I mean, nothing. Spoilers."

"Spoilers?"

"Yeah, Spoilers."

"I have to say, you are one of the strangest regenerations I have had. Bow ties? Really?"

"Oh, shut up, we've worn bow ties before! At least I don't wear trainers with a suit!"

"Bowties!" Ten countered with a look of disgust at Eleven's neckwear

"Trainers!"

"Bowties!"

"Trainers!"

"Ugh, you are absolutely idiotic! I can't believe I regenerated into you!"

"Oh stop complaining! All you ever do! Complain, compl- was that what I was like? When I was you, I mean?" Eleven asked. Ten just raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I've been quite the men in my life," the older doctor continued. "I guess I shouldn't be making fun of your outfit when there's oh, it was the sixth regeneration, right?"

"Haha, right!" Ten laughed "With the multicolored coat?"

"Oh, that was awful!"

"And the celery!"

"Oh, yes, number five!"

"And the fourth's scarf!" The two doctors were laughing their heads off when Rose walked in with hair wet, smiling at the two doctors tied together, laughing with with each other.

"What happened here?"

"Would you like a jelly baby?" The Doctors said in unison, almost hysterical with laughter.

"A jelly baby- what?" The two Doctors just laughed, holding on to each other. "Do you want me to untie you?"

"What? Oh, we're tied together!" Ten said.

"I'm tied to myself!" Eleven laughed.

"I have to do everything around here" Rose muttered as she went over to untie the Doctors. Once they were free, the tenth doctor brushed himself off, and said,

"Well, should we finish the job, get us all sent home?"

"Well, we should." the older doctor paused. "But maybe we could just spend one more day together? Watch a movie or something in the screening room? Rose, you wanted to see that Disney movie, Enchanted, right?" Rose nodded happily "I have it! We can go watch it, C'mon, this way!" They followed the enthusiastic 1200 year old into the movie room on the TARDIS. They walked in and sat down on this couch in front of the large projection screen.

"All right, then, abcd.. E! Enchanted! I'll just put this in the DVD player. I like this movie. Good music and talking animals and Idina Menzel. She is brilliant, don't you think?" Ten nodded in agreement. "Alright, lets get it started!" HE flopped down on to th couch sitting, just about as close to Rose as he could get. Ten raised his eyebrows at his other self over Rose's head, not all that happy about Eleven and Rose's proximity. Eleven rolled his eyes at Ten, who, dropping his argument against his other self, put his arm around Rose also. She snuggled in closer. Smiling at both of them. All three of them were pretty sure they could have just stayed there forever.

Eleven woke up with a start the next morning to feel someone laying on his shoulder. Je panicked for a moment, knowing nobody was on the TARDIS with him, then looked down and smiled seeing who it was. Rose's eyes fluttered awake, and she smiled sleepily him. "Good morning Doctor."

"Good morning Rose" They both stayed there smiling at each other, until they were woken up by Ten.

"What? Huh? Ohh!" The younger doctor fell off the couch from where he was laying on Rose's stomach. The Eleventh Doctor and Rose giggled at his confusion as he got up and brushed himself off. "Is it morning already?"

"Wellllll..." The Eleventh doctor said, "We are actually in the vortex right now so-"

"You know what I mean"

"Yes, to us it is morning already."

"I guess, um, we should probably get going now." Ten said sadly, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. The three time travelers got up and started walking to the console room.

"Yeah, that probably would be for the best." Eleven added.

"But I want to stay!" Rose suddenly cried. "Isn't this so amazing, the three of us? I love this, so much! And I'll never see you again."

"Rose," he took her to the side, putting his hand on her cheek. "You have him. Your Doctor. You belong with him, by his side. Better with two, remember? Three's a crowd, not to mention all of the nasty paradoxes we could have. You need to go, it's just better that way. I will miss you though. I'll miss you more than anything in the world."

"I'll miss you too."

"You aren't leaving me." He looked over to where his younger self was standing. "Go with him. That's who you belong with." Rose looked between her brown-eyed doctor and the new new new doctor. Both so wonderful and so different. She gave the Doctor a kiss on his cheek, straightened his bow tie, then walked over and grabbed the hand of her Doctor. They walked to stand where they had first appeared the day before. It was only a day ago, Rose thought, though it seemed like years ago, and at the same time, only minutes. Rose stepped away from Ten to give the other Doctor a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her Doctor's side.

The two doctors worked on the controls for a few moments, then Ten was about to return to Rose when Eleven grabbed his arm and whispered the same two words into his younger self's ear, the same words he said the first time he attempted to send them back. "Tell her." Ten pulled back and looked at Eleven, not really sure what he should do. "Don't even wait. Tell her right now and maybe everything will work out fine. Please. I'm begging you, tell her. Now, or else you won't ever say it. Go."

The tenth doctor walked over to Rose. The eleventh Doctor turned away and fiddled with the controls on the console. Ten put an arm around Rose's waist, pulled her close, and whispered three words int her ear. She looked up at him with a grin, and repeated those words back to him before pulling him into her, kissing him.

Eleven smiled and pressed the button that would send the two of them back to there own time, and the kissing couple disappeared from sight.

"Doctor, are you ready to go? It really isn't fair keeping Amy and Rory in the dark about this." The Doctor turned around, hopeful and terrified all at once, he knew the voice, but was it right? Did everything really work out so perfectly?

"Rose," he turned around to face her. "What was the last thing we did?"

"Saving Madge Arwell and her family?"

"And before that?" his smile grew.

"The whole business with River Song? Doctor, what is going on? Why are you quizzing me about this?" The timelines were beginning to form in the Doctor's head, confusedly explaining everything to him.

"Rose, how old are you now?"

"Two hundred and sixty three years, Doctor, you know that."

**AN: And we're done! Thank you to everyone who read this. I will be writing a sequel! Keep a look out for it in about a week!**


	6. Author's note

**I have the sequel posted now! It's called Second Chances, it's basically a continuation of this one and will go back and forth between Ten and Eleven. I have some great ideas for this one and I think you're all really gonna like it!**


End file.
